


It all started with a fever

by Woman_with_no_name



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_with_no_name/pseuds/Woman_with_no_name
Summary: Reader(written in the first person), has a crush on Boromir. How will it all unfold?Part 2. coming soon!
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. Please comment, negative or positive, it will make my week. Seriously. :)  
> I don't own any of the characters, except the OFC.

Riding my unruly horse, trying to keep up with the fellowship made my bottom and thighs sore. I felt my skin stick to the fabric of my pants, which was already stuck to the leather saddle. My cloak felt heavy on my shoulders. The early summer heat was intense, endless, it seemed. Others seemed to take it with ease, no one appeared bothered with the immense sun. Was it just me? Am I getting ill? Every peak of sunlight that crept between the branches and reached my face felt like hot steel on my forehead. I was in pain, but my senses felt numb. I pushed my heels as I realized I was falling behind. I can't show weakness, I must be strong, for Frodo. For Middle earth.

Not wanting to be the first one to demand we stop and make camp I kept quiet. It was a great relief when Boromir got off his horse, thinking we might rest for a while. The conversation between Aragorn and him was short as Boromir clumsily tiptoed between the patched of high grass. He proceeded to stand in the high grass and lower his hands down to his groin. It staggerd me as he peaked over his shoulder directly at me.

"This will take much longer if you keep staring at me like that."- he whispered jokingly.

I immediately looked away, bowing my head down, as I awkwardly smiled at my foolishness.

"Apologies."- I said, under my breath, as I still saw him smiling at the corner of my eye.  
Pushing my horse forward I decided to join the rest of the crew. 

The sight of Boromir's broad shoulders lingered in my mind. The only thing that managed to stop me dwelling about the heat, well, at least for a moment. Aragorn's voice pulled me back into reality.  
"Y/N, have you heard anything we said?"- the ranger teased.  
As I opened my mouth he stopped me.  
"No need."- he winked. "We are discussing about making camp, atop of the hill near the lake."- he continued, pointing up north.  
"That would be perfect." - I exclaimed, then took a deep breath.  
"A bit under the weather, are we lass?"- Gimli asked, looking up at me. "Trust me, I know how ye feel, sweat makes my beard weight ten pounds more. Its torture, I tell ya!"- he laughed.  
I replied with a smile.

As Boromir joined us, we continued forward. I saw a glance of my face in my steel bracer, they were still shiny, newly crafted. Although it wasn't necessarily a clear mirror image, I saw a thick layer of sweat on my face, a few droplets going down my neck, my bandana felt like a thick woolen cloth on my forehead. The hobbits continued slowly, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn we ahead, leading the way. I turned around and realized how close Boromir actually was. He eyed me, I looked ahead, remembering how hideous I must look. But I realized there was no point in hiding. We didn't know each other for long but this mission has put us all through a lot already. We all saw the worst and the best in all of us.  
"Are you well? You appear paler than usual."- he inquired, eyeing me up and down.  
"Aye, just a bit under the weather, as the dwarf calls it. I wasn't made for heat."- I jested. 

"Ha! I don't enjoy it either."  
"The cold is easier to bear, all I need is to sit next to a fire in camp...or next to a company in bed"- he said looking ahead, a slight smile slipped between his lips. Suppose he was daydreaming about some past encounter.

I simply snorted at the remark which made him look at me, "We should catch up with the rest. Come." I looked at him go. Stared for a bit too long. Again. The building fever in my body of which I was now clearly aware, made me oblivious to things like that. 

The camp was almost set. The elf insisted on inspecting the perimeter, while the hobits, especially Sam, kept complaining and bickering to Gimli that he didn't put enough spices on the potatoes he was preparing. Frodo didn't get involved, he kept to himself, sitting by the fire, shaking his head in amusement. Moments like this were rare, without danger.

I got in between Aragorn and Boromir as I noticed them talking about who is taking the first-night watch. I volunteered, I need peace, but mostly the cold air at the edge of the hill to ease my fever.  
"Absolutely out of the question! No."- Aragorn exclaimed. "You don't seem well, you need the rest Y/N, and we need someone fully aware to take the first watch. We can never be too sure about danger being far away."  
Listening to Aragorn, Boromir interrupted me before I managed to say anything. "I shall be the first, Aragorn, you can be the next one."  
I rolled my eyes. "Please, fellas, I'm alright, I think I'm getting better. I want to be useful. And I can finally enjoy the cold."  
"Allow me to have this pleasure"- I jested, to show I was better.  
They looked at each other. 

"Alright. But two hours the most. Not a second longer. Then Boromir will replace you."- Aragorn finally gave in.  
Boromir simply nodded in my direction. 

I smiled, despite the pain. But it seems to be going away. -"Thank you."


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update. Things start to develop...

Soft hands gripped my face. A blurred face was in front of me. My eyes couldn't comprehend what was in front of them. I palmed the hand on my cheek. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling me? No. Yelling at me!  
"Y/n! Y/n?". Then a light slap.  
"Can you hear me?"- the voice got more agitated.  
I started blinking rapidly.  
" Are you alright? What happened?!" Now the hands moved to my shoulders. Shaking. Oh dear, stop. I finally came to my senses, my gaze finally getting more clear.  
Boromir's utterly worried face was right in front of my nose. Surprised, I backed up. He didn't yet let me go, still caressing my face and asking me if I'm well.  
"I must have fainted." - I finally spoke. "I'm so sorry! How long was I out? Where is Frodo? How is everyone?"- I started to panic. Quickly, I went to stand up, but almost immediately I fell to my knees. And then a realization struck my mind. A moist feeling between my legs. Fuck. Blood. It cannot be anything else. And the fever. Fuck. No wonder I passed out. I must act normal, he, noone actually can know that this happened too, as if the fever wasn't enough.  
"Y/n, please calm down. I beg ye. Everyone is alright. I came to my shift and found you...like this. At first, I thought you were sleeping but you didn't respond to me calling you. I figured the fever got the best of you."- he spoke, still kneeling next to the rock I was leaned on. "Aragorn told you..."- he continued, standing up and coming closer. I was looking to the side but I felt his hand on my shoulder, so I pulled away and stood up. Immediately I pulled my cloak closer and tried to hide as much as possible.  
"I'm fine, I'll just go for a stroll down to the river to clear my mind. Alright? Alright."- I lied, very badly. 

"That's what you said the first time!"- he exclaimed, harshly this time. "Stop pretending you are well and go to the camp. I'll walk you there and then get back."- he stood up. "I'm sure Aragorn has a remedy that will make you feel better."- he spoke.

I didn't want to listen to him. I had to get away. "No! Leave me alone, I have to go"

"Why are you making this difficult?"- he grabbed my wrist, it wasn't hard but I still felt the emotion behind it. He was annoyed. Really annoyed. 

I snapped it back, close to my chest. "You don't understand! I'll be back soon, I promise"- I yelled back. I tried to stand up again, too fast this time, my cloak slipped off my other shoulder. I lost my balance and almost stumbled over my own two feet. "Dammit!"- I spatted.  
It slipped to the ground. I stared at it for a moment biting my lip, mad and utterly exhausted at the same time. He has seen it now, no point in fighting it anymore, I can barely stand. Fuck. I couldn't look at him, I was so ashamed. My knees gave in again, but this time, I just slowly sat on the ground.  
Boromir's eyes widened open when he noticed the dried blood clinging on the fabric of my trousers. There was a big spot on my inner thighs. His face twisted back to normal in an instant. He squatted down to be with me, face to face and he ever so gently touched my shoulder. Then his hand went to my chin, wanting me to look at him. I couldn't. 

"Hey, hey, please..."- he said with a warm tone, almost whispering.  
I gave in, turned my head but avoided his gaze. I wish he would just leave, but before I said anything he started - "Look, there no need for you to be like this. I'm a soldier, blood doesn't bother me." He chuckled when I gave him an unamused look. "Now, be honest this time"- he pointed a finger at me, smiling slightly, "can you walk? Or stand at least? No tricks."

"No. I can barely see clearly. I'm sorry."- I put my face in my hands.  
-"Listen, the water down there is warm. I'll help you get to the riverbank."- he said while looking down the hill at the water.  
-"You can have a quick wash. I'm sure you will feel much better after that"  
"But who will then take the shift?"  
-"I'm sure Aragorn won't mind. Wait here. I'll wake him up and grab your satchel."- he said as he started walking towards the camp.

I saw him disturb Aragorn's peaceful sleep and then search near my bedroll. I slowly stood up on wiggly legs and picked up my cloak. I wrapped myself tightly and kept looking at him walking on eggshells in order not to wake everyone up. I smiled when he almost stepped on Aragorn's leg. I can't believe this is happening to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Any suggestions for part 3?


	3. Sorry, not sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir is being helpful. Kinda.

We were walking down the hill, to the lake. He was holding me by my shoulders. His grip was firm but yet so gentle. My skin burned under his hand. He was the touchy type. Always patting someones knee after hearing a good joke or shoulder as It was time to go. But this was different. His fingers were spread apart wide over my shoulder. I could feel every knuckle, every circle of his thumb. His forearm on my shoulder blade. I held him around his waist, it just felt natural to place it there after he wrapped his arm around me. I was so much closer to his neck like this. In all honesty, he smelled, of sweat and smoke. However, I liked it. He smelled like a man. And it was driving me insane. I just wanted to put my nose to his neck and feel his beard on my face. This is playing with my head. I need to break the silence. Right now.

"Hey, Boromir?"  
He just hummed and looked at me.  
"You have my thanks... for everything."  
He smiled warmly and nodded.  
-" No bother. You know you are dear to me."  
" Dear to you?" I teased.  
-" Well I certanly like you more than the rest. We are the most alike, I would say. Stubborn. Yes, stubborn." - he grinned.  
I just grinned back. I'm not stubborn.

When we reached the river bank he let go of me and placed my sachel on the ground.  
" Hmm. Well, here we are." - he looked towards the lake.  
I droped the blanket of my shoulders on the floor.  
" I'll get going now...or, would you like me to stay?" He asked, shyly.  
I couldn't think. I didnt want to think.  
" Please stay, I don't want to bathe in silence." I smiled eagerly.  
-"Oh, alright then. I suppose I should turn around now. Khm." He glanced at me and then stared at the ground.

Boromir then turned around and stared at the sky, and placed his hands on his hips and leaned on one leg. It pronounced the outline of his arse. My eyes went further up, until they stopped at this shoulders. So broad and strong. Battleharddend. I just wanted to run my hands over them. Firstly, I took off my tunic. My nipples turned hard from the cold. A thought crossed my mind. I pinched one of them while looking at him. I felt so naughty. Why is he doing this to me!? By doing litterarly nothing I mean. I got back to my sences as he started whisling and kicking a small rock with his boot. I smiled and took the rest of my dirty clothes off. I immedatly went into the water up to my thighs. The dired up blood started to wash away in the water. I bit my lip and went farther into the water. I kneeled down so I didnt have to go far for it to reach my shoulders. 

" You can turn around now!"  
He swiftly turned around on one heel. His expression went from blank to blushed. He quickly looked down. Like a shy boy. So adorable.  
" Never seen a woman with her bare soulders?" I teased.  
He squinted at me intensly and then took a seat next to my blelongings.  
\- " Of course I did. Just never in this situation. With me being out of the water I mean." - he grinned as his hand reached for a small pebble. His fingers started playing with it.  
I smiled at his observation.  
"I won't take long."  
\- "Take your time. I don't mind."  
"Oh really? And why is that?"

He did not respond. He took a look around as if he was searching for something. He relaxed his seated body on one hand while the placed the other one on his thigh.

"Don't you see what are you doing to me?"   
He eyed me as he dragged his hand closer to his body leaning a bit back so I could see the outline of his erection. A smirk crept up on his face. 

I faked a shy smile and gazed at the water sorounding my body. I couldn't help but smile as I rose slighty out of the water to expose my naked boobs to the chilly air. My hand grabed one of them as he watched me. I saw him bite his lip as he palmed his cock.

" Go ahead, darling."

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out, pummping lazily.  
-" Touch yourself more." He barely managed to say through his hiched breaths.

I touched my boobs eagerly as I felt my mouth water at the sight of his big cock. I couldn't help but imagine what would it feel like in my hand.

Without words I crawled out of the water. He reached out for me and kissed me while touching the side of my face. I licked my hand so he could see and went to replace his, he exhaled at the touch of my palm. He gently rubbed my boob with his now free hand. He kissed me with all of the might he had left and traveled slowly lower to suck on my nipple. I moaned at that and could feel him smiling to himself.

-" Faster love. I'm close."

I pummped faster as I looked into his eyes and then lowered my my mouth to his neck. I could feel him tense up and saw him bite at his closed fist. His seed spilled all over my hand as I gave him one last kiss on the middle of his neck. He raised my chin to place a small kiss on my lips and then on my forehead.  
-" Don't worry. As soon as you feel better I'll show you how much I desire you.  
"Can't wait." I winked at him.

He smiled and tucked himself in. He gently removed the wet loose strands of hair that stuck to my face.  
"I should really wash my hair." I smirked.  
-" Can I help?"  
"Sure, thank you. I really need help to unbraid this part here..."   
His eyes went wide as he grabbed my wrist halfway to the part that I needed help with.  
-"Maybe you should show me with your other hand" He said as I took one look at my hand.  
"Oh, right. Should wash off you mess first." I teased him and gave him a quick peck on the nose.  
-"Well luv. Sorry, not sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies for all the mistakes.


End file.
